


If only she knew

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author : Eoxilina, Established Relationship, F/F, Poor Sasha, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 105 Spoilers, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Si Mikasa avait su. Si elle avait su ce qui était sur le point de se passer, elle ne serait jamais partie. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Sasha.





	If only she knew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If only she knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690451) by [Eoxilina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoxilina/pseuds/Eoxilina). 



Pour être honnête, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Pas juste parce qu'elle venait de se battre contre plusieurs titans, l'un d'entre eux étant Reiner. Pas juste parce qu'elle était dans un territoire inconnu à se battre contre des soldats de Mahr et à les tuer. En fait, il n'y avait pas que des soldats, il y avait aussi des civils et des enfants.

Elle avait vu Eren pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il allait... bien. Du moins physiquement. Sans sa jambe, mais elle repousserait.

Mais Eren n'était plus Eren. Tout comme elle n'était plus Mikasa, pas la même Mikasa qui passait ses journées à coudre avec sa mère et à jouer avec son père. Ces jours étaient loin derrière elle, ils n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir dans son esprit, pas même un rêve parce qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de retrouver ces jours paisibles.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvaient être Sasha et les autres non plus. Elle espérait juste que Sasha allait bien.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Mikasa doucement en regardant la ville détruite sous eux. Eren fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Les rues étaient couvertes de rouge et Mikasa pouvait reconnaître l'odeur de corps brûlés, son cerveau ne pouvant pas lui faire croire que c'était une sorte de peinture. Les cris qu'elle entendait encore, la fumée qui couvrait sa vision et tout ce sang.

C'était une image familière, une qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. En se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour, des années plut tôt à Shinganshina, elle trembla et se sentit nauséeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Eren ? »

 

* * *

 

« Où est Sasha ? » Demanda Mikasa une fois qu'Eren et elle furent montés dans le dirigeable. Ils étaient prêts à partir mais elle ne bougerait pas sans Sasha.

« Ici ! » Cria quelqu'un derrière elle. Sasha venait juste d'arriver elle aussi.

Eren fut frappé par Levi, mais au point où ils en étaient Mikasa s'en moquait. Elle n'était pas autant sur la défensive que quatre ans plus tôt. Levi ne pouvait pas tuer Eren et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas. En toute honnêteté elle avait aussi envie de le frapper.

Mais pour l'instant elle était occupée avec Sasha.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en vérifiant qu'elle n'était bien.

« Ça va. » Dit Sasha en l'arrêtant et en l'enlaçant à la place même si Mikasa était couverte de sueur, de fumée et de sang.

Mais Mikasa ne la crut pas. Et Sasha le savait.

« Au moins je suis en vie. » Reprit Sasha après avoir senti Mikasa resserrer son emprise sur elle. C'était plus proche de la vérité.

« Toi ? »

Mikasa secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas bien et elle n'allait pas mentir à Sasha, pas à elle. Sasha sentit le mouvement de sa tête, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Mikasa pour savoir qu'elle souffrait, tout comme elle. Mais c'était particulièrement difficile pour Mikasa, son frère était la cause de tout ça.

« Je dois aller avec lui. » Évidement qu'elle devait y aller. Eren était le frère de Mikasa. Sasha se demanda si ce serait toujours ainsi. Pas parce qu'elle était jalouse d'Eren... peut-être un peu, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Elle voulait juste que Mikasa soit libre. Vraiment libre de tout le monde, même de Sasha. Que Mikasa vive juste pour elle. Peut-être un jour.

« Oui, vas-y, on parlera plus tard, quand on sera sur l'île. » Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de Mikasa pour la rassurer et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elles.

« Je vais attendre les autres. » Mikasa lui envoya un regard inquiet. « Ça va aller, vas-y, on est en sécurité ici. » Ajouta-t-elle et lui donna son meilleur sourire, du moins le meilleur qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette situation.

Et Mikasa partit.

 

* * *

 

Si Mikasa avait su. Si elle avait su ce qui était sur le point de se passer, elle ne serait jamais partie. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Sasha.

Mais elle n'avait pas su et elle passerait le reste de ses jours à regretter cette décision à ce moment.

A souhaiter qu'elle ait été celle à recevoir cette balle.

Ou au moins d'avoir pu avec Sasha lorsque c'était arrivé.

« SASHA ! »

« S'il te plaît Sasha, reste avec moi ! »

« Armin, fais quelque chose ! »

« Ne ferme pas les yeux ! »

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi » !

« Le repas... est prêt ? » Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement mais Mikasa put l'entendre clairement.

« C'est ça ! Continue de parler ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! »

« J'ai faim... Kasa... Je veux manger. »

« JE TE DONNERAI TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX ! TIENS JUSQU'A CE QU'ON ARRIVE SUR L'ÎLE ! JE DEMANDERAI A NIKOLO DE PRÉPARER TOUTE LA NOURRITURE QUE TU MÉRITES ! »

Et pour une seconde sa promesse sembla atteindre Sasha dont les yeux brillèrent. Et Mikasa s'autorisa même à être rassurée pendant une seconde. Mais le moment où Armin arrêta de bouger, Mikasa vit la défaite dans son corps, dans la façon dont il avait les poings fermés et les dents serrés. Un geste qu'il ne faisait que quand il se sentait inutile. Quand il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Et Mikasa sut ce qui allait se passer.

« Viande. »

Puis plus rien. La dernière chose qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Connie fut le premier à réagir, commençant à pleurer et à hurler des insultes. Mikasa resta figée, ses vêtements et ses mains couvertes de rouge. Le même rouge qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Mais c'était différent maintenant. Bien plus différent.

Sasha était celle qui était couchée, ses yeux ouverts ne fixant rien, les pupilles dilatées. Vides.

C'était le mot qu'Armin utiliserait pour décrire l'état dans lequel était Mikasa.

Si seulement elle avait su.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix... »

« Ce monde est cruel... »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
